Pedro (Tower of God)
Summary Pedro (페드로, Pedeulo) was a Ranker, a former conductor of the Hell Train and a former member of FUG, following under Karaka. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely''' 7-A',' 7-A''' with Purple Dementor Name: Pedro Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), Scout, FUG Ranker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, True Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Stealth Mastery (Scouts are usually agile and swift in movement, thinking and stealth), Shinsoo Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Energy Projection with Observer (Purple Dementor can generate shinsoo beams from its mouth), Telepathy (Can communicate with the person that connects to and reads his memories), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Explosion Manipulation with Observer (It was also capable of generating powerful high-density shinsoo blasts from its mouth), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Limted BFR and Teleportation (Can remove beings just out of the Hell Train and teleport them in), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs), Information Manipulation and Information Analysis with Observer (Their main use is to collect visual data and pass the information on to both the Scout), Summoning (Can summon the Purple Dementor), Poison Manipulation with Observer (Purple Dementor's right hand and inside it was contained an extremely potent poison), Sleep Inducement (Can make his target lose consciousness with Poison), Durability Negation (Via Purple Dementor's Poison), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small City level+, likely Mountain level+ (As a Ranker, he should be at least as strong as Data Koon Maschenny Zahard with Redan, if not stronger. Briefly able to fight with casual Ha Yuri Zahard),' Mountain level' with Purple Dementor (Much stronger than it's user. Should be stronger than the likes of Data Zahard, Data Koon Eduan and Baam in True Self Mode with First Thorn Igniton). It can Durability Negation with Purple Dementor's Poison Speed: Relativistic (Can kept up with casual Ha Yuri Zahard and dodge from a few blows of the same), higher with Purple Dementor (Intercepted some attacks of a casual Yuri) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) 'Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, likely Mountain Class (Physically, he should be much stronger than Data Zahard with Full Power), Large Mountain Class with Purple Dementor (Physically far superior to his user) Durability: At least Small City level+, likely Mountain level+ (Survived a Nuclear Punch from a casual Ha Yuri Zahard, although he later died),''' Mountain level with Purple Dementor (Was able to tank Ha Yuri Zahard's strikes without so much as taking a lick of damage she wasn't using her full power) '''Stamina: Extremely high (Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Purple Dementor. Couple of Kilometers with Dementor Shinsoo Blasts, Shinsoo and Shockwaves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Climbed the Tower and became a Ranker) Weaknesses: Sometimes is confident in his abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sumoning: Pedro is able to summon a powerful Observer, the Purple Dementor. *'Purple Dementor:' Purple Dementor boasted incredible defensive capabilities, being able to tank Ha Yuri Zahard's strikes without so much as taking a lick of damage (albeit she wasn't using her full power). It was also capable of generating powerful high-density shinsoo blasts from its mouth. However its secret weapon lay in the second finger on the Purple Dementor's right hand and inside it was contained an extremely potent poison that was capable of even making High Rankers temporarily lose consciousness. The poison is only released from the Dementor's fingertip when it so desires. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tower of God Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 7